callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Emergency Airdrop
Emergency Airdrop is a killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Requiring a killstreak of 8 (7 with hardline), Emergency Airdrop is identical to Care Package, the key difference being that Emergency Airdrop rewards four crates instead of one. The aircraft that drops the crates is a plane and not a helicopter, thus, it does not stop when it drops your crates. Because of this, crates tend to be spaced very far apart. Many players find themselves with some, or even all, of their rewards off of the map! The probability of getting at least one of any item is as follows (according to PC stats, and some statistics calculations): Ammo: 40.0% UAV: 40.0% Counter-UAV: 50.2% Sentry Gun: 50.2% Predator Missile: 45.3% Precision Airstrike: 34.4% Harrier: 18.5% Attack Helicopter: 18.5% Pave Low: 11.5% Stealth Bombers: 11.5% Chopper Gunner: 7.8% AC-130: 7.8% Tips * Choose your drop zone carefully. It is very common for at least one package to land on a roof or off the map. Make sure there is enough room for the crates to land but not so wide that you are vulnerable to sniper fire. *If you are sniping and call in the airdrop, give the airdrop to your teammates as only a few rewards will assist you sniping such as ammo, EMP or UAV * Consider dropping a tactical insertion near a crate drop to get back there quickly in case you are killed. * Scan the crates and open the best ones first. * A good strategy is if one of the crates contains a Counter UAV or an EMP take it and activate it immediately. This stops the remaining crates from showing up on the enemy map and makes them much harder to find. * This strategy also applies to sentry guns. If you get one of them, place it next to the crates to protect yourself as you pick them up. It should also slow down any enemies in case you die. * Consider leaving worthless crates, such as ammo and UAV, as a trap. Enemies cannot tell what is inside a crate until they get very close, leaving you to pick them off at safe distance. * Beware that on larger maps there may be some time between the airdrop being called in and arriving. *Airdrop the crates to your team, so that you and a teammate or two can benefit from it. Trivia * Like the Care Package, any kills made by killstreak rewards obtained through a crate will not count towards the user's killstreak. However, if a crate falls on an enemy, the user's killstreak will increase. * The plane that drops off the packages is in fact a C-130 not an AC-130. The difference with these two planes is that the AC-130 has been modified from the C-130 to include the large support weapons.The C-130 that drops the packages will always * enter the map in the general direction that the player was facing when they called in the Emergency Airdrop. * Teammates will often flock to your crates, as there are four of them. It is advised that you take the best rewards first, and let your teammates take any you don't want. * It is possible for the player to get two of the same killstreak reward from one Emergency Airdrop. All four crates may be one specific killstreak, although this is very unlikely. * It is completely impossible to get a Tactical Nuke from a Care Package or from an Emergency Airdrop. * Players can not shoot down the C-130 that drops the packages. Additionally, even if an EMP is used while the plane is flying towards you, it will be completely unaffected and will drop the care packages as normal. Category:Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Killstreak Rewards